<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Knew It Was Love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985695">I Knew It Was Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke's life turns around when she meets the boy of her dreams at school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nice To Meet You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this shit in my notebook at 4:39 in the morning yeehaw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooke took a shaky breath before she opened the doors to her new school. She was eighteen and it was the start of her senior year, and her family moved out to California because of her dad's job. Brooke found her way to the office to meet her school guide.</p><p>"HI THERE! Brooke Hytes is your name yeah?" Brooke jumped at the loud tone of her voice.</p><p>"Yeah." Her voice was quiet and meek; she always got anxious when she talked to strangers.</p><p>"I'm Blair, I'll be your guide today. You'll sit in during my classes to get a feel for this amazing school, Los Angeles High!" Brooke didn't say a word and followed Blair to her first class and she sat down, already feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>-</p><p>By the time lunch rolled around, Brooke was starving. She brought left over macaroni and cheese for lunch and dug in. Out of nowhere, someone sat next to her and she flinched.</p><p>"Hey, I don't bite." Brooke looked over and saw the most handsome and cute boy she'd ever seen. Tan skin, jet black hair, gorgeous brown eyes. He kindly smiled and stuck his hand out.</p><p>"Jose." Brooke tentatively reached out and shook his hand.</p><p>"I'm Brooke." She said and looked down at her food. Jose started talking with Blair and Brooke continued eating. The bell rang shortly after and they all got up.</p><p>"See you in class," Jose said with a wink and a smile and Brooke blushed, repressing a smile. she already liked him, and getting Brooke to like someone was no easy feat. Maybe we could be friends... or even something more, Brooke thought. She and Blair walked to the next class and Jose happened to be sitting in the back, and Brooke always sat in the back of class. She sat next to him and he smiled at her before grabbing his textbook from his backpack. Maybe California wasn't gonna be so bad.</p><p>-</p><p>When school was over, Jose walked up to Brooke and she felt butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>"Can I get your number?" Brooke was taken aback. A cute boy wanted the number of a shy, awkward girl? Brooke nodded and he handed her his phone as she handed him her phone. They put in their numbers and got their phones back.</p><p>"I'll text you later." Brooke blushed and nodded as Jose walked away. She walked to her car in the parking lot (which happened to be her mom's hand-me-down bright blue 2005 Grand Caravan) and drove home, giddy and and on top of the world. She parked in the driveway and walked inside.</p><p>"Hey mom," Brooke called out and her mom came out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Brooke bit her lip, smiling as she thought of Jose.</p><p>"It was actually great, I made a new friend I think."</p><p>"That's wonderful! I'm getting dinner ready, can you set the table?" Brooke nodded and set the table for her mom.</p><p>"I'll be in my room, holler if you need me." Brooke went upstairs and into her room. She grabbed her phone and saw a text from Jose came in.</p><p>'Hi Brooke, so nice to meet u today :)' Brooke smiled and sat down on her bed.</p><p>'Same goes 4 u :)'</p><p>'Do u wanna hang out once I finish my hw?'</p><p>'Sure, that sounds nice'</p><p>'What's your addy? I'll pick you up' Brooke sent Jose her address and awaited his reply.</p><p>'Got it, b over in like 2 hours'</p><p>'Ok :)' Brooke set her phone down and fucking squealed. She changed into skinny jeans with a crop top and checkered Vans, not wanting to wear her prude-ish outfit from school. After two hours exactly, the door bell rang and Brook ran downstairs to open it.</p><p>"Hi Jose," She said demurely.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Mom, I'm going out." Her mom popped her head from the kitchen.</p><p>"Okay honey, have fun!" Brooke closed the door and she and Jose hopped in his car - which happened to be maybe worse than Brooke's car - a red Prius.</p><p>"so where do you wanna go?" Jose asked and started up the car.</p><p>"I um... I don't know." Jose bit his lip and thought for a minute.</p><p>"I could take you to Mel's, how does that sound?" Brooke had no idea what the hell that was but she nodded anyways. They drive there was quick and it turned out to be a diner in West Hollywood. They seated themselves and both ordered cheese burgers, fries, and chocolate milkshakes. They started eating and were silent before Jose spoke up.</p><p>"You're a quiet one, aren't you?" Brooke looked up at Jose, cheeks flushed.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry," She said, voice shaky and quiet and she averted her eyes. </p><p>"No, no, it's not a bad thing, quite refreshing actually. All the girls I've dated have been obnoxiously loud and always rambled on." Wait... was this - a date?</p><p>"Oh." Brooke merely said and continued eating. After they were both finished, Jose paid for both of them and they got back in his car. He kept looking at Brooke as he drove and she began to feel self conscious.</p><p>"You're really cute." Jose said, smiling. Brooke thought she would die from happiness because of those words.</p><p>"Th-thanks." Brooke stuttered and Jose softly laughed. The rest of the drive back to Brooke's house was quiet until they got out.</p><p>"I had a great time with you this evening." Jose was fondly looking down at Brooke and it made her feel shy.</p><p>"Me too." Jose smiled and before Brooke knew it, he was gently kissing her. She kissed him back, not knowing what she was doing but tried her best. He pulled away and hugged her.</p><p>"See you tomorrow, yeah?" Brooke nodded, breathless and speechless. She went inside and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. </p><p>"Was that your new friend? I told dad about him." Her mom gave her a 'welcome home' hug and so did her dad.</p><p>"Mhm, gotta go pee!" Brooke said and ran upstairs. She shut her door and lied down on her bed, smiling wildly and kicking her feet in the air. This was going to be the start of something beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Perfect Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months later, Brooke and Jose were officially dating, and the most popular couple at school. One night, however, changed everything.</p><p>-</p><p>Brooke and Jose were watching a scary movie in bed together. Brooke was curled up against Jose, terrified of the masked man running rampant with a kitchen knife. Brooke jumped and clung onto her boyfriend as the masked killer claimed another victim.</p><p>"Is this too scary for you babe?" Jose asked, running his fingers through Brooke's long, beach blonde hair.</p><p>"No, I'm fi-AAH!" She squeezed her eyes shut and Jose turned off the television.</p><p>"Hey, I said I was fine." Jose softly laughed and kissed the top of Brooke's head.</p><p>"Let's do something else instead," Jose said, voice low and quiet. Brooke sat up and looked into Joses beautiful eyes as he caressed her cheek and he leaned forward to kiss her.  It was soft and gently but it still turned Brooke on. She'd never kissed anyone let alone had sex with anyone, and she knew she was ready to make love to Jose. Brooke pulled away and let out a shaky breath.</p><p>"Jose?" Jose's cheeks were flushed and Brooke knew what that meant.</p><p>"Yeah?" Brooke bit her lip and coyly smiled.</p><p>"Can we have sex?" Jose let out a soft breath and quickly nodded.</p><p>"I've been wanting to have sex with you since the second I saw you." Brooke giggled and stood up to take off her t-shirt and jeans, revealing a lacy red bralette with a matching thong. Jose took his shirt off and kicked off his jeans and Brooke could tell through his boxers that he was huge. Brooke reached around and unhooked her bra before taking off her panties, a trail of her juices connecting from her pussy to them. Jose deeply breathed out and lifted his hips up, taking off his boxers to let his already achingly hard dick spring free. Brooke widened her eyes at the sight - it was throbbing, slightly veiny, and pre cum was beading at the head. She'd only seen guy's cocks in porn, but none of them even compared to how beautiful Jose's was.</p><p>"C'mere," Jose said and Brooke sat next to him.</p><p>"Lie down babygirl, it'll be the most comfortable." Brooke nodded and lied down as Jose got up on his knees. He spread Brooke's legs and looked in amazement at Brooke's light pink, wet, tight pussy. It was by the far the prettiest pussy he'd ever seen. Jose spit in his hand and stroked his dick for a little while, getting himself painfully hard.</p><p>"Ready?" Jose asked and Brooke nodded. He pushed the tip of his cock into Brooke's entrance and slid in, immediately making Brooke whimper.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Brooke let out another wince.</p><p>"It really hurts." Her voice was small and quiet and Jose felt panic rising in his chest. None of the many other girls he'd fucked ever said it hurt.</p><p>"Shit, okay um, do you want me to stop?" Brooke quickly shook her head no.</p><p>"No keep going, I wanna do this with you."</p><p>"Okay, I'll be really gentle with you." Brooke nodded and scrunched her nose in pain as Jose bottomed out. He started moving, gently sliding in and out of Brooke and after a while, it started not to hurt and actually feel pretty good. They moaned at the same time and Brooke wrapped her arms around Jose's shoulders. He picked up his pace, both of them feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. Jose leaned down and kissed Brooke roughly as he thrusted into her before reaching down and rubbing her clit. Brooke's back arched and her toes curled and Jose knew from experience that she was nearing her release. He railed her harder and faster and he let out a groan as he came. Feeling Jose's warm cum fill her up pushed Brooke over the edge.</p><p>"Oh, Jose!" She came hard, pussy throbbing and clenching around Jose's shivering dick. When they were finished, Jose slowly pulled out and they were absolutely glowing, smiling, and blushing.</p><p>"That was amazing." Brooke breathlessly said.</p><p>"Yeah for real." Jose smiled and they hugged and kissed before putting their clothes back on.</p><p>"Did I uh... did I take your virginity? Is that why it hurt so much?" Brooke demurely nodded and Jose sighed.</p><p>"Damn. Happy it was me?" Brooke smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Of course." Jose felt relieved.</p><p>"Will you please take me home? I'm tired now." Brooke said with a giggle and Jose giggled too, nodding.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>-</p><p>That night, when Brooke was alone in her room, she danced around, smiling wildly. Her panties were stained with blood and cum but she didn't care, all she cared was that it was with Jose and she was so happy it was him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>props 2 u if u could figure out what horror movie i mentioned is</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Never You Done That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had never been better for Brooke since she'd been with Jose. It was finally prom night, and they were wearing matching outfits. Brooke was wearing a sparkly, jet black gown and Jose was wearing a nice, black tuxedo. They drank spiked punch and danced the night away before an emotional slow dance to end prom. They caught an Uber back to Brooke's house (as they had the common sense not to drive when drunk) and Brooke's parents welcomed them home.</p><p>"Did you two love birds have fun?" Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Mommm," She drawled out, hating the name she gave her and her boyfriend.</p><p>"We had a great time Mrs. Hytes." Jose chimed in and kissed Brooke on the cheek. As they were walking up the stairs, Brooke's mom called out,</p><p>"Shut the door! I don't want to hear you two doing it!" Brooke face palmed and groaned as Jose giggled. Brooke shut the door as she was told and grabbed a vinyl and blasted Joy Division. She took off her shoes and gown and Jose took off his tuxedo, leaving them in just their underwear. They stared into each other's eyes, listening to the loud music until Jose pushed Brooke against the wall and passionately kissed her. Jose reached down and roughly rubbed Brooke's pussy through black, satin panties, making her breathily moan. Jose pulled away to kick off his boxers and Brooke took off her bra and panties. He shoved his knee in between her legs and she humped his thigh, getting her juices all over his glowing tan skin.</p><p>Brooke's hips began to falter and her breath hitched so Jose moved his leg and picked her up. He threw her on her bed and turned her around so she was on her hands and knees. Jose went down on his knees and spread Brooke's ass cheeks. He went down on her and ate her out fast and hard, making her moan uncontrollably before Jose slid two of his fingers inside her and rammed them in and out.</p><p>"F-fuck Jose, I'm gonna come!" Jose abruptly stopped as those words escaped Brooke's lips and yanked her arm so she was sitting up. Brooke's mind was clouded with lust, and all she wanted was Jose.</p><p>"Ride me." Jose sternly said, making Brook even more hot. Brook straddled Jose after he lied down and he grabbed her hips, digging his fingers into the soft, milky white skin. Brooke lifted herself up and slid down onto Jose's dick, making him throw his head back and groan in pleasure. Brooke slowly rocked her hips back and forth and reached down to play with her pulsing clit.</p><p>"I-ah-I love when you t-touch yourself," Jose got out in between moans and Brooke shuddered at the thought of what Jose was like when he masturbated.</p><p>"Speed up babygirl." Brooke obeyed and lifted herself all the way up before slamming back down onto Jose's cock. She bounced on it with incredible speed and she leaned down to make out with Jose. He ran his hands along her back before getting down to her ass and smacking it hard. Brooke moaned into the kiss and Jose felt her pussy clench around his dick.</p><p>"You like that?" Jose asked with a smirk and Brooke nodded, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. He smacked her ass again, and then again until she came with a scream. Jose came at the same, bucking his hips into Brooke and kissing her as he moaned and groaned. After their orgasms were over, Brooke got off of Jose and put her pajamas on as Jose put on his boxers. She kissed him once more before stumbling out of her room.</p><p>"I'll be right back." Jose nodded and lit up a Marlboro Red.</p><p>"Mom? Dad?" Brooke didn't realize her hair and makeup were even more fucked up than she was when she went into the living room. Her dad looked at her and groaned while her mom giggled.</p><p>"Play your music louder next time so we don't hear you two okay?" Her mom said and Brooke's cheeks flushed.</p><p>"Um, okay. Can Jose spend the night?" Her parents looked at each other and shrugged.</p><p>"Sure." Brooke smiled and ran upstairs, tripping and almost falling as she did so.</p><p>"Jose!" Jose took a drag of his cigarette and looked at Brooke.</p><p>"Brooke?" She grabbed the cigarette from him and took a puff.</p><p>"You're spending the night." Jose smiled.</p><p>"Cool." Brooke lent Jose an over sized t-shirt she had and they brushed their teeth and washed their faces before hopping in bed and falling asleep in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Be Near Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time they were twenty one, Brooke and Jose couldn't have had it better. Jose had become the top model for multiple designer brans but especially Moschino, and Brooke was Instafamous with well over one million followers from her makeup tutorials.</p><p>"Alright, you ready for this?" Jose asked. They were going to a red carpet event and though Jose had been to more than he could count, this was a first for Brooke. She took a deep breath and held Jose's hand.</p><p>"Ready as ever." They walked into the spotlight and people went crazy for them, and paparazzi were everywhere taking photos of the two. When all the photos had been taken and it was over, Brooke's head was spinning.</p><p>"That was amazing!" She exclaimed and kissed Jose.</p><p>"The after party's even better."</p><p>-</p><p>Jose was right, the after party WAS better. There were drugs and alcohol as far as the eye could see, good, loud music, and tons of celebrities.</p><p>"Oh my god look, it's Jose Cancel!" A group of young actresses came up to Jose and begged him for his autograph, completely ignoring Brooke.</p><p>"Sorry about that," Brooke said as he handed one of the girls their pen and Brooke giggled.</p><p>"Look at you mr. popular." Jose rolled his eyes and kissed Brooke and they partied away. It ended at seven in the morning and Jose and Brooke went to the valet to retrieve Jose's neon green Lamborghini Aventador SVJ Roadster. They got in and sped off to their Beverly Hills mansion. Brooke and Jose walked in and smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen.</p><p>"Joël!" Their chef turned around and smiled.</p><p>"Hello Mr. Cancel, Ms. Hytes. I whipped you up some delectable crêpes, your favorite, no?" Brooke and Jose sat down at the counter of their minimalistic contemporary home and nodded.</p><p>"We absolutely love them." The French chef served them and they dug in, thanking him when they were done. Brooke and Jose went upstairs to their bedroom to possibly get some shut eye. However, they hadn't had sex in a few hours (they had escaped to the bathroom of the luxurious hotel where the party was held to fuck each other senseless) so they knew what needed to happen. After a long, hot shower together, Brooke rode Jose and they fucked in multiple positions for a good couple hours. Jose went out to the balcony to smoke afterwards and Brooke followed him, clad only in a Versace robe. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his bare shoulder.</p><p>"What's on your mind babe?" Jose softly laughed as he was asked the question.</p><p>"I just can't believe we have this life." Brooke nodded.</p><p>"Amazing, isn't it?" Jose blew out a cloud of smoke and watched it dissipate into the air.</p><p>"Hey Brooke?" Brooke looked up at Jose as he turned around to face her.</p><p>"Do you wanna get married?"</p><p>"Yes, fuck yes, I've been wanting to marry you since our first day of our senior year." Jose chuckled and pulled Brooke into a hug.</p><p>"I love you so much." Brooke smiled and kissed Jose.</p><p>"I love you more."</p><p>-</p><p>"You may now kiss the bride." Jose kissed Brooke, smiling against her lips as their close friends and family clapped and cheered. Brooke and Jose walked down the stairs of the chapel smiling wildly.</p><p>"You take good care of her now, you hear?" Brooke's dad was smiling with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Of course, sir. I love her more than anyone and anything." Jose opened the door of his Rolls Royce Wraith for Brooke and he got in after her, and told the drive to go back to their house.</p><p>"Jose," Brooke said, tears in her eyes and holding his hand.</p><p>"I've never been this happy and it's all thanks to you." Jose smiled and kissed Brooke for the millionth time.</p><p>"Me too, babygirl. Me too."</p><p>-</p><p>"Oh my god!" Brooke exclaimed and Jose ran into the bathroom.</p><p>"What's wrong?!" Brooke turned around and held up a positive pregnancy test.</p><p>"I'm pregnant!" Jose's heart filled with joy and he picked up Brooke, twirling her around.</p><p>"Our life keeps getting better and better," Jose said, feeling so fond and happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tenderness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After many doctor's visits, eating healthy, exercising gently, classes, and LOTS of sex, Brooke finally gave birth to a healthy, happy, beautiful baby girl. They named her Vanessa, 'Ness' for short, and it fit her well. Her skin was tan and her hair was black just like Jose, and her eyes were striking, bright blue, just like Brooke's. Jose drove as slow as physically possible on the stormy Friday night, and let Brooke rest while he put Vanessa in her crib in her gigantic, baby pink nursery.</p><p>"Is she asleep?" Brooke asked and Jose nodded, getting under the covers with his wife.</p><p>"How are you doing my love?" Jose asked and Brooke smiled, looking down and her hands.</p><p>"I'm in a lot of pain but I'm so, so happy and excited. Jose nodded and Brooke rested her head on his shoulder, and they fell asleep soon after.</p><p>-</p><p>Brooke had become a diaper changing pro, and gained five million more followers thanks to her baby.</p><p>"Ma-mama!" Brooke was playing with Vanessa while Jose was at work when the sweet baby uttered the word.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Brooke picked up Vanessa, who was smiling and kicking her little legs while her mommy called Jose.</p><p>"Vanessa just said 'mama'!" Jose gasped over the phone.</p><p>"After this shoot I'll be right home." Brooke kissed the top of Vanessa's head, eliciting a giggle from her.</p><p>"Okay babe, I love you!"</p><p>"Love you sweetheart." Brooke ended the call and gently laid Vanessa down onto the soft Gucci blanket on Brooke's bed. She blew a raspberry on Vanessa's tummy and she giggled loudly, reaching up to grab Brooke's hair. She yanked on it, pulling Brooke forward.</p><p>"Dang baby," Brooke started.</p><p>"You're strong just like your Papa." Another giggle and Brooke smiled before kissing her on the cheek.</p><p>-</p><p>"Oh my god you guys did NOT!" Vanessa jumped excitedly up and down as Jose handed her the keys to a bright red Ferrari LaFerrari. It was her sixteenth birthday (already, Brooke and Jose couldn't believe it) and they wanted to make it special for her.</p><p>"Thank you Mama, thank you Papa!" It warmed Brooke and Jose's hearts that their teenage daughter still called them the names she called them when she was a baby.</p><p>"Like it?" Jose asked and Vanessa nodded as she hugged him.</p><p>"I love it!" Brooke and Jose were already thirty eight, making it twenty years since they're been together.</p><p>"I'm gonna name her... Jamba Juice." Brooke snorted out a laugh.</p><p>"Jamba Juice? You're such a weirdo, Ness." Vanessa smiled and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You still love me though." Brooke kissed the top of her daughter's head and hugged her.</p><p>"Always and forever." It was true, Brooke and Jose did love their kind daughter but their love for her paled in comparison to their love for each other. Brooke looked up at the sky, thanking god for giving her this blessed life. She kissed Jose and they held each other in each other's arms, wanting moments like this to never end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and this concludes this fantasy, wish i was brooke in this ugh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>